


Sleeping Problem

by BooLovesHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, reallyshort, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooLovesHazza/pseuds/BooLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Louis one sleepless night to figure out his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relic_yuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_yuy/gifts).



> Hey so warning this is really short....like a drabble. And I was bored, typed the first thing that came to my mind. Its sort of philosiphical...no actually nonsensical. Whatever.  
> I think Zouis is very intriguing and unique. We gotta ship it more. So yeah....Kudos or comments are highly appreciated. Love you all :)

'2.30 pm' blinked the clock on the wall. The eeriness of the stary night consumed the room.  
Louis couldn't sleep.  
He tossed to the other side of the bed, shifting to a more comfortable position. Still no avail.He sighed in frustration and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he softly padded over towards the balcony of his hotel room. The only noise heard was the distant rumbling of the traffic and the soft trinkling of the water fountain.  
He wondered if the other boys were finding it difficult to sleep too. The devoid of any sound told him otherwise. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes in thought. 

Time has a way of constantly changing. Three years ago, if Louis couldn't sleep : 

1\. Harry's solution :  
Harry would snuggle and spoon and cuddle (his own personal teddy bear)...sending him to dreamland before he knew it. Harry would make his sleep warm and comfy.  
Now Harry was independent. He was no longer a kid who admired Louis. He outgrew everything Louis loved.  
The furthur they grew apart, the lesser they spoke. At one point they stopped speaking itself.

2\. Liam's solution:  
Liam would have googled solutions to insomnia. Even sang him a lullaby, in extreme cases.  
Now Liam went from Daddy Direction to guy with a 'drinking problem'. From being smart to continuous quarrels with the management. Liam was never the same again.  
Louis had to blame it on Danielle.

3\. Niall's solution:  
Niall would have snuck up some midnight snack, apparently that helps you fall asleep. Niall made anything from greasy food to coffee when properly motivated.  
Now Louis learned from expierience that waking a sleepy Niall wasn't a good idea. Niall tended to go cranky when he was deprived of : i) food and ii) sleep. That little blond leprechaun twat...nevertheless Louis loved him.

Then there was Zayn Malik. Zayn Malik who listens to Louis darkest secrets and accepts him for who he is. Always there when he needs him.  
As if on cue Louis feels hands wrapping around his waist. Louis doesn't have to be a genius to guess who that is.  
Louis relaxes into his arms, making Zayn nuzzle into his neck. Their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. They stand in silence for a few minutes.  
That's the thing with Zayn...he doesn't ask questions. He just understands.  
Ironically they both are very contrasting. Louis is loud and outspoken while Zayn is silent and reserved. But I guess that is the glue that holds them together. They interdepend on each other, almost co-exist. They show each other life in a very different light.

Time ticks by...

The atmosphere calms down considerably and Louis feels safe in Zayn's arms. Slowly his eyelids start drooping.  
"C'mon...Lets go sleep." Zayn whispers softly in his ears. Louis nods and follows him inside.  
Curling into him and letting him caress his hair, Louis falls asleep smiling because in the end Zayn is right next to him and that's all that matters. Even if anyone changed or left him, he has Zayn Jawaad Malik....and life is indeed worth living.

(**Louis didn't number Zayn as fourth because Zayn's not a solution...Zayn is his daily routine.)


End file.
